


Amputation

by kiki_miserychic



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Episode: s01e07 A Heart is a Lonely Hunter, Implied Slash, M/M, Slash Goggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 04:57:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1115785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiki_miserychic/pseuds/kiki_miserychic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>George takes a stand, kinda, and does something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amputation

Christina, Meredith, and George are at a table in the cafeteria of Seattle Grace Hospital when Alex comes in. He doesn’t hesitate to take a table on the other side of the cafeteria casually and with no thought.

“How long do we have to ignore Alex?” George asks, idly gnawing on the middle point of his spork.

“I already made the mistake of being civil to him and got my head bit off for it by Izzie. We’ve made up, but I don’t suggest being within a 10-foot radius of Alex if Izzie has a chance of noticing.” Meredith advises, blatantly staring at the back of Alex’s head despite hating when people stare at her. She’s not very subtle, which makes Christina wonder how she and McDreamy ever carried on a secret affair.

“When did you and Alex become friends?” Christina inquires. She must have missed that part, what with the not caring and all. George perks up like a puppy answering to a whistle only he can hear.

“I guess when none of you were paying attention. He really is a good guy. Well, except when he not doing such good things.” Meredith blinks a few times and considers backpedaling on her previous statement. Deciding to stick with her first evaluation, she nods her head and puts a spoonful of pudding in her mouth. It’s a butterscotch day and she loves butterscotch.

“He gave me syphilis.” George announces incredulously in case anyone had forgotten since the last time he reminded everyone.

“No, that little redheaded skank gave you the syph that Alex gave her. You squawk about him giving it to you like he served it on a silver platter. The only way you could say he gave you syphilis is if you got it directly from his cock. Or maybe if it happened in a three-way with the redheaded skank.” Christina states before crunching a vicious bite from her large green apple.

“Christina.” Meredith whispers harshly as if her virgin ears have been burned. She glances over at a blank faced George.

“I’m just saying.” Christina defends herself and doesn’t see how what she said was anything but the truth.

“Don’t call her a skank.” George warns, but he knows she could kill him with one thought. “And I’m not gay.”

“Are you getting back with Olivia?” Meredith brightly asks, having now resolved not to be affronted by the things that come out of Christina’s mouth.

“No, it’s not that, it’s just not nice,” like he wasn’t one step away from badmouthing her earlier.

“Wait, wait, let me see if I have this right: Alex was with her, then you were with her, then Alex was with her again, and now you’re going after her again?” Christina stares down George as he looks up crinkling his forehead and eyebrows doing the math. She starts laughing when the realization dawns on him.

“My vagina may be cursed, but hers is like a revolving door.” Meredith laughs, joining in with Christina.

“You’d think Alex would at least double bag it. What is it with you and Alex stirring each other’s vanilla? Why would Alex go back where he’s been after you were just there, especially if he could be with Izzie?” Christina’s full of questions today.

“No one’s asked him. After all that and no one knows what’s really going on.” Meredith seems to think this is a Greek tragedy or something.

“Let’s face it, Izzie looks hot in scrubs. She’ll probably even look good in those salmon scrubs. Bitch.” Christina’s tray is empty, so she pilfers chips out of George’s bag without so much as an apologetic smile. George comes out of his contemplation and makes a face like he’s astonished Christina would steal food.

“You know what? I don’t know why Alex did . . . what . . . he did.” George says, now having listened to the last bit of the conversation. “Where’s Izzie?”

“She's at home, George, with the dog, but she’s on call tonight. I’m going out, so do you think you could stay with the dog? I just don’t want him to be all alone in a new place for too long.” Meredith flashes a smile and Christina snorts because she knows George can’t say no.

“Sure, no problem.” George agrees like it’s nothing and stands up, pushing his chair out from behind him. He takes a breath, hands Christina the last half of his chips, and walks away.

“George, where are you going?” Meredith sounds concerned, but her voice is light because she knows George would never do anything too crazy.

“There’s something I need to do.” He calls back as he walks across the cafeteria.

Christina and Meredith share a look and the reminder of the chips. George plops down in the chair across from Alex, who is looking down at the textbooks laying open and overlapping with interspersed candy bars and a thing of microwave noddles. George assumes Alex is researching for an interesting case, but lately he’s had his nose buried in a book more often than not. Maybe it’s because everyone is ignoring him.

“You’d better run along O’Malley. If Izzie catches you, she’ll rip you a new one.” Alex looks up to register George’s face, then puts his head back down, assuming George would make his exit.

One.

Two.

Three.

Four.

Five.

Alex can still hear George breathing sporadically, like he’s trying to say something, but keeps aborting before starting.

“Why?” George asks so simply that Alex considers playing dumb, but realizes there’s no point because it’s George.

“Because I’m an asshole. Is that what you want to hear?” Alex sounds so defeated that almost all of George’s righteous indignation dissolves.

“Well, no, I want to know why - how - you could do something like that.” George whispers because it feels like half the cafeteria is staring at them. If this is how Meredith felt, George is glad he isn’t sleeping with a resident.

“I never meant to hurt her, I just,” Alex starts to explain himself, but stops because he doesn’t have the right words.

“I know that, but do it again and I’ll, well, I’ll have to hurt you because Izzie doesn’t deserve th-,” George stops his weak-willed threat when he sees the look on Alex’s face. “Are you ok?”

Alex doesn’t answer; he laughs instead. George is the first and only person to show any sympathy and now that Alex has it, he thinks he shouldn’t be given it.

“I don’t know.” Alex places the palm of his hands over his eyes and presses until he sees twin explosions of green and blue.

“Do you want to talk about it?” George’s voice is uncertain and Alex knows, even without seeing, that George is fidgeting nervously.

“You don’t care, O’Malley, you don’t want to hear about my feelings or whatever. You’re only being nice.” Alex returns his eyes to George and the rest of the world.

“I do care and I’m not nice. All the time.” George doesn’t register the contradiction or if he does, then he shrugs it off.

“We’re not friends; you don’t have to do this.”

“I think we should get passed this and be friends because God knows I need friends who aren’t women. Look, I have to stay in tonight anyway, so why don’t you come over? You’ll have someone to talk to and play fetch with.” George suggests and gets raised eyebrows in answer.

“Huh?” Alex has no idea why George would want to play fetch.

“We have a dog now.”

“Oh. Izzie’ll be pissed if I’m over and I don’t want to get you in trouble too.” Alex shakes his head and tries to keep his face devoid of emotion.

“The girls won’t be home.” George is steadfast on this.

“Guys don’t talk about their feelings with each other.” Alex rarely talks about his feelings at all.

“See what I mean? It’s all the estrogen of living with women. I do this all the time for the girls. Granted, that’s normally in the middle of the night when they break into my room and camp out in my bed.” George assumes the principles are the same.

“Really?” Alex inquires, almost in admiration.

“Not like that, you perv.” George is genuinely appalled that Alex would think that.

“You’re my hero, Georgie.” Alex smirks sweetly into the half-eaten candy bar he just picked up. He offers some to George with a jerk of his head, “want some?”

“Thanks. That means a lot to me.” George doesn’t do sarcasm well. He pauses a second before accepting the nutty, gooey, crunchy goodness.

“Fine, I’ll come over, but I’m not talking about my girly feelings.” Alex gives in.

“Good.” George smiles, takes the rest of Alex’s candy bar, and gets up from the table.

“Thanks.” Alex wasn’t going to say it and he’s not sure George even hears it, but it makes him smile into his textbook for 15 minutes after.


End file.
